


Wet

by cecania



Series: The Second Dragon Age [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Job, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, PWP, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecania/pseuds/cecania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can’t sleep. All he can think about was her falling into the river. And not because he’d almost lost her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to happen between the Fallow Mire and Cullen going back to Kirkwall. But it couldn’t fit so I had to cut it and I didn’t like it just sitting there unloved so I’m going to post it because I can.

 

            Staring at the ceiling of the room he had been given, Cullen knew he wasn’t going to sleep. There was no reason to even pretend like it was going to happen. For once it wasn’t thoughts of the past that were plaguing him but ones of the present and he wasn’t any better equipped to handle them than the others. The Barrack’s psychiatrist had told him that PTSD untreated was a hard thing to overcome and that she was impressed he was handling it as well as he did. He didn’t think he was. Shoving everything into a box in his head that he didn’t look at was not handling things well, hence the reason his nights were filled with bad dreams and waking in a cold sweat.

            But bad dreams had nothing to do with the sweat on his skin this time. He would have liked to blame it on the heat in the room, but the room was decidedly not warm at all. He had actually turned the heat off when he had been initially given the room, knowing he slept better in the cool air than the hot. So the flush, the heat, the sweat, it was all coming from him and his thoughts.

            Groaning deeply, he pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes and pushed. He tried to tell himself it was because he wasn’t blind, he was human, he was male, he was relatively young and could appreciate what he saw. But he knew better. If it had been a random woman on the street that had turned his head, he would be able to brush it aside as nothing more than a pretty face. But it wasn’t. No, it _was_ a pretty face but not just a random woman on the street. It was his damn partner. Elora Trevelyan.

            A hiss left Cullen as his cock twitched at just the thought of her name. His boxer briefs had been comfortable a moment before but now he wanted them gone, his cock pressed at an awkward angle as it hardened further. He had hoped, that if he ignored it, it would eventually go away but he should have known better. He’d been struggling with his arousal on and off through the entire day and he had thought that he’d had it beat by the time he’d walked into his temporary quarters. But all it had taken for it to spring back to life was the mere brush of his hand as he had shoved his pants to the floor before he’d crawled into bed.

            Letting his hands flop to the mattress, he squinted at the ceiling through the bursts of light his eyes were still making from the pressure he had put on them. They made interesting patterns but it wasn’t enough to distract him. He wasn’t sure anything was enough to distract him anymore.

            His hand started to inch over his hip before he stopped himself. No. He wasn’t going to do that like a teenager with no self-control because he was constantly exposed to a pretty girl. At least he could talk to her without making a fool of himself. …That didn’t overly make him feel better. Yes, he could talk to Elora, had long conversations with her that had nothing to do with the mission without sticking his foot in his mouth. But he walked away from them unsatisfied, something gnawing at the pit of his stomach every time.

            He wanted more and he shouldn’t want it. Despite being a fully grown-albeit short-woman and an adult, she was in his charge. She was his mage, his partner on missions, and he couldn’t get her out of his head. He wanted….

            Cullen pushed himself out of bed, swinging around to sit on the edge of it. He took a deep breath of the chilly air even as his fingers dug into the mattress. She was in his care. That was not a line he was going to cross. He knew that other Templars had done it, knew that the Chantry didn’t fully approve because it was harder to do your job when your lover could very well die beside you. A few had been sanctioned, run through gruelling tests to see if both parties could handle a relationship and being partners at the same time. If they made it through what the Chantry could throw at them, they were left in peace. But this was different. He was different. Work and pleasure did not mix. If you couldn’t keep them separate, it wasn’t going to end well.

            Yet here he was, thoughts of Elora rattling around in his head and making his heart pound. The way she lit up when they took a break and her notebook came out so she could start writing notes about their mission or where they were or whatever it was she filled the pages of the small leather bound book. The way curls always came loose from however she had tucked her hair up and framed her face, trailing along her neck and sticking in the sweat. The way her hand firmly closed around his as he helped her over a fallen tree or rock pile and she gave him a sweet smile in thanks as she moved on. The way her shirt had been completely transparent after falling into the creek and-

            “Fuck,” he whispered, a tremble running through him at the thought. That was what this was about, the incident at the creek that had resulted in first his heart hitting his throat as she had disappeared under the water and then his cock slamming against the material of his fatigues as she had started stripping out of the wet things to squeeze the water out of them. He hadn’t meant to look, hadn’t meant to see anything, but he had.

            Cullen left the bed to pace the room, ignoring the ache in his groin that grew sharper with each step. No, he wasn’t going to think about her, or that, or anything that would give him any form of pleasure. He would suffer through this without giving in and he would not stoop to using her to get himself off. He was a grown man and he was not going to do it.

            His breathing slowly got laboured the more steps he took, his cock practically pleading for friction that had nothing to do with the material of his briefs. Raking his hands through his hair, he let out a frustrated noise. No. He didn’t want to. Maker, he wanted to. No! But how long had it been since he had let anyone touch him in pleasure? Even himself? Surely one time wasn’t a crime.

            But would he be able to stop at only one time? He saw Elora nearly every day they were on a run and they had taken to meeting up on their days off, just once or twice to talk about something that wasn’t job related or to just wander one of the few parks in Kirkwall. She was already a normal part of his life and if he did this once, he wasn’t going to be able to stop himself from doing it again.

            He rubbed his mouth with one hand while the other fell and ghosted over his cock. His ass clenched at the touch, his body pushing forward without thought and he dropped his hand with a groan. He couldn’t continue like this. He needed to sleep, they were pushing hard to the Storm Coast where new mission orders were waiting. He couldn’t fall behind but he wasn’t going to get any rest with the desire thrumming through him right now.

            Snatching up a towel, he stalked to the door. A cold shower would help, give him a moment to catch his breath so he could pass out and not think about anything more. It was the middle of the night so he didn’t bother with any more clothes as he left the room. He should have been a little more concerned since people were always awake, but the halls were silent as he went to the showers. The Templar bunker was simply designed, had co-ed facilities, but thankfully the showers were sectioned off in stalls instead of a communal one. He didn’t need anyone seeing his state, no matter how unlikely it was for them to be up this late and looking for a shower.

            Pushing the door open to one of the stalls, he slung the towel over it before looking at the tiled wall. Every shower had small samples of cleaning supplies since most Templars didn’t carry that with them when they went on missions through most populated areas. It was enough for one wash and was disposed of after every shower. He wasn’t here for that though, he just wanted to rinse the sweat off of himself and drive away the erection hounding him.

            He hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his briefs and pulled them down swiftly. His teeth sank into his lower lip when his cock bobbed because of the sudden freedom, brushing against his stomach as he bent over and aching for more contact as he straightened. The cloth got kicked to the corner of the stall and he stepped over the small lip into the shower proper. Reaching out, he cranked the handle to the left and pulled it out.

            A burst of warm water struck his skin before it rapidly dropped in temperature and made him hiss as his muscles tensed up in response to it. His hand was still on the dial, locked up around it from the cold. He blew out a breath as the freezing water continued to pound down on him, thoroughly soaking him and trailing down his back to drip off his chest. He stared down at it as it swirled down the drain, willing it to work, it had to work. The water was cold, as cold as it could get and-

            _“Elora!”_

_Her head came up above the water with a gasp before the rest of her pushed out and flopped toward the shore. “That’s fucking cold!” she cried, struggling to get to shore as the current and her soaked fatigues pulled her back into the water._

_Splashing into the river, Cullen grit his teeth as he realised she was right. It was fucking cold. His hand locked on her upper arm and he hauled her up, grunting slightly as the wet clothes made her weigh twice as much. “You alright?” he asked, telling himself he wasn’t panicked, that he hadn’t panicked when he’d seen her slip off the rock and tumble straight into the river. He was lying, of course, his heart was pounding, something buzzing in his ears, and shakes running the length of him._

_“Nothing hurt but my pride which seems to be happening a lot,” she muttered as they sloshed back onto dry land. “And thank you. You seem to be getting rather good at saving me, Captain.”_

Cullen squeezed his eyes shut. No. No don’t think about that. Don’t think about her. Yes, the water had been cold but this was different. But she had smiled up at him, pink lips slightly blue from the cold and making him want to warm them with his own. Maker, no!

            Forcing out a breath, he felt his cock twitch again and knew it wasn’t going away. No amount of cold water was going to make it abate, not when thoughts of her were running rampant through his mind. He turned the dial up, felt the water slowly heat on his skin. If he was cruel he would have gotten it as hot as he could stand, but as it was, he left it at the temperature he took most of his showers at. He let it wash over him, warming muscles that had locked up until he could stand up straight under the spray.

            He slicked his hair back as it fell onto his brow before sighing deeply. There was no way around it. Reaching out, he plucked out the small soap from the kit on the wall and turned from the spray to let it run down his back. Cullen worked the bar between his hands, building a lather that he slowly spread over his arms. He had showered as soon as they’d reached the bunker so he was still clean but that wasn’t what this was about.

            The suds moved to his chest as his hands passed over his pecs before slowly trailing down his abdomen. His breath caught the closer he got to his cock and the soap fell from his hands when his fingers grazed his erection.

            “Shit,” he whispered, one hand reaching out to grip the side of the stall. The metal dug into him as he squeezed the top of it even as his other wrapped around himself. The soap and water made his grip slippery as he slid it along his cock, slowly working himself. He’d wanted to do this for hours…ever since….

            _“I’m sorry for slowing us down,” Elora sighed._

_“No harm done, Elora,” Cullen assured her. “Cassandra knows we’ll be there before nightfall.”_

_“I just keep doing that. Slowing us down I mean.”_

_“Must be the short legs.”_

_A startled laugh left her and he heard more water splatter to the ground as she wrung out a piece of cloth. “That’s not my fault, Captain,” she told him. “Although, both of my parents aren’t overly short….”_

_He smiled faintly, gaze scanning the trees around them. The camp they had made to have lunch was well positioned but it wasn’t meant to be sustained. They needed to move on but he wasn’t going to make her do that when she was sopping wet._

_“I think I took half the river with me,” she muttered, more water rushing to the ground._

_“I highly doubt that,” he said, turning slightly as he heard a noise but he froze. He could see her. She was in the corner of his eye and he couldn’t move. Swallowing hard, Cullen forced his gaze away, back to the trees, but he could feel his heart pounding. No, he hadn’t seen anything. He hadn’t. Just a quick flash that he couldn’t make out, that was it._

_But the noise came again and he immediately looked to where it had come from, which put her in more than just the corner of his eye. His breath softly wheezed out of him as he watched her wring out her shirt, standing in front of the small fire in nothing but her underwear. The briefs were cut high, giving him an ample sight of thigh and hip and skin that had no right to be that smooth or fair._

            Squeezing his eyes shut, Cullen spun on his heel to face the water as the soap dissipated around his cock. His free hand slapped against the tiles to support himself and he spread his feet further apart. He could still see her clear as day, wet hair trailing down her back in loose curls that were slowly dripping water on her skin. The small beads had rolled down the gentle curve of her spine before disappearing into the waistband of her panties. He hadn’t been able to look away, hadn’t been able to stop himself from staring while his cock had swiftly hardened in his fatigues.

            She’d been completely unaware and it made him feel like a creep. He was supposed to keep her safe and he’d been standing there gawking at her while she’d been trying to get dry. But the curve of her hip, the swells of her breasts that that sports bra had valiantly been trying to contain and failing magnificently, the slight roundness to her stomach that just added to her softness…he couldn’t get it out of his head. He couldn’t get her out of his head and he wasn’t sure he wanted to.

            He’d looked away sharply when she’d started talking again, feeling a flush settle on his cheeks and heat the tips of his ears. But the damage had been done, he knew what she looked like without her clothes on. Granted, he didn’t know everything, like what colour her nipples were, how they would pebble from the cold or his mouth, if he would find curls if he slid his fingers into her panties or nothing but smooth skin, what her pussy would look like dripping and flushed with arousal as his mouth and fingers worked her to climax.

            Cullen turned his head to muffle his moan into his shoulder. Maker, help him! He couldn’t think these things! He couldn’t think about it! But….

            What if she had known he’d seen her? What if she hadn’t been anything but flattered by his response to her?

            His breath shuddered out of him, his hand slowing on his cock. What would it have been like?

            _“I know you watch me, Captain. I….”_

_He turned slightly when he felt her hands on his arm but his eyes squeezed shut. “Elora,” he muttered._

_“I’m sorry I’m slowing us down,” she murmured and he felt her hands press to his chest before they slowly slid down._

_He didn’t stop her as she unbuckled his belt and worked on the fastenings of his pants. His eyes opened when she inched them down his hips and he saw her staring up at him._

            Maker, those eyes! Pale, pale green and ringed by the darkest lashes! They haunted him when he couldn’t see them and made him burn when he could. He had seen them harden in battle, seen them flare in anger as she defended him against Samson, seen them go wide with excitement at the sight of mabari puppies, seen them go completely soft as she watched a couple walking down the street completely in love. But they would be hot as they looked up at him while her hands dealt with his fatigues.

            _“You don’t have to,” he whispered, his thighs tensing as her fingers trailed up them._

_“Would you believe me if I told you I wanted to? That I’ve wanted to for a very long time?”_

_“Elora,” he said again, head falling back when her fingers closed around him. She could barely close her hand around him, her hand so damn small. But he thrust against her hold. “Only if you want to,” he ground out. “Not an apology.”_

_He felt her shift in front of him, rising on her toes as her lips brushed up his exposed neck. “I want to, Cullen. I really want to.”_

Maker, she never said his name. It was always Captain except for a few situations where his name had slipped out in a panic. But he knew she didn’t realise she had said it, to hear her say it when she had her fingers wrapped around him, her lips pressed against his neck? He was going to come. He couldn’t possibly last with-

            _“Nuh uh,” she murmured, squeezing the base of him and making him groan. “You can’t come yet, Cullen. I haven’t even done anything.”_

_Did he tell her she barely had to do anything and he felt this way? He groaned when she felt one of her fingers uncurl to brush against his balls, slowly rubbing them. “Maker’s breath,” he whispered._

_He thought he heard her laugh gently before her lips left him and her grip changed. It was the only warning he had before sinful lips wrapped around the head of him._

_“Elora!” he shouted, hips bucking forward automatically._

_She pulled back with a slight cough. “Maker, has it been a while?” she asked, her voice rough._

_Shit, no. He didn’t want to hurt her. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, looking down at her and immediately wishing he hadn’t._

_She was on her knees in front of him, staring up at him while her hand slowly trailed along his cock. The other was wiping her eyes and he knew he had hurt her._

_“I’m s-” He didn’t get any further as she took him in her mouth again._

            Groaning, Cullen tried to still his hips, tried to just let his hand work over him but it wasn’t the same. It could never be the same. How could his hand compete with those plump, soft lips? Or the talented tongue he watched lick crumbs off of her fingers? How could he ever compete with the wet heat of her mouth?

            _She slid down him, taking him until the crown bumped the back of her throat. He felt her swallow reflexively and his knees buckled. She giggled around him as his hand shot out to brace himself on a tree and the sound nearly brought him down completely. She pulled back with a pop, letting him slip out of her mouth. “Lay down, Cullen,” she murmured, gently tapping his thigh._

_He shook his head. “No, I’m fine.”_

_“You are,” she agreed, twirling her tongue around his cock head. “But I don’t want you falling down in the middle of this.”_

_“I won’t,” he promised. “I won’t.”_

_Elora stared up at him, her lips hovering right beside him. She kept her gaze on him while her tongue flicked out, catching the precum forming at the tip. His heart was pounding in his chest as her tongue curled back into her mouth and she hummed as she swallowed. “You sure?” she breathed._

_“Yes,” he whispered. “Yes, yes, please, just don’t stop!” He wound up shouting the last word as she took him again, bobbing along him. He reached down to fist his hand in her loose hair, not pushing or pulling on her, just holding on for dear life. He couldn’t look away as she kept moving, her cheeks hollowing as she sucked on him. It didn’t help matters that she was staring up at him, pale gaze refusing to leave his._

It was obscene, imaging her on her knees in front of him, dripping wet from falling into the river while she took his cock into her mouth. It was filthy to imagine her rolling him on her tongue, kissing along his length to take his balls into her mouth to suckle on them. It was dirty to imagine her pulling away from him to tug that military grade bra off and free breasts he had barely gotten a glimpse of.

            _She rose up a little higher on her knees, cupping the creamy flesh before fitting him between them. Her skin was still slick from the river so it was more than easy enough for him to slide between them. And he couldn’t stop his hips from moving, from thrusting him against her. She made a faint noise as he did and he saw the flush along her cheekbones as she stared down at his cock moving._

_“Elora,” he rasped._

_Her gaze barely flicked to him but he saw her lick her lips. “I never realised how hot this could actually be,” she admitted, pressing her breasts harder against him and trapping him there. “I think I can….”_

_His back arched when she curled forward and her lips pressed a chaste kiss to the tip. “Fuck, don’t, yes, do that!” he corrected as she parted her lips, tongue slipping out so that every thrust ended on it. He was going to come on that talented tongue. He was going to spend on it, filling her mouth with his seed. Or did he want to paint her breasts with his cum, marking her as his? No, no, no, he wanted inside the wet heat of her mouth, wanted to feel her swallowing everything he poured into her._

He clenched his jaw as a whimper left him. What would she want? Would she want him to fill her mouth, to paint her body, to slip between flushed folds and bury himself so deep that his seed had nowhere to go but within her? He barked out a curse as his hand tightened around his cock, squeezing almost too hard at that thought. No, no, no, on her tongue. Yes, that would be good. She would want that, surely she would.

            _Her hands suddenly dropped from her breasts and braced on his hips, silently telling him to still. It was hard but he did as she took him back into her mouth. He watched, his jaw slackening as she didn’t stop. He felt himself hit the back of her throat where she held him for a moment before she went further._

_“Elora, fuck!” he shouted, his grip on her hair tightening._

_Her tongue was flat against the underside of his cock, her nose brushing the dark gold hair at the base of his erection. She held him there for longer than he would have thought before she was pulling back quickly. She coughed again, sitting back on her heels and looking up at him with teary eyes._

_He watched in a daze as she licked her lips, the thick trail of saliva between her mouth and his cock breaking as she did. “You…fuck,” he whispered._

_She smiled at him, but it was weak. “Haven’t done that in a long time,” she admitted, her hand pumping him and using the saliva to slick him up again. “And definitely not with a cock like yours.”_

_“I’m not….I mean, I don’t think….” He stopped as her brows lifted._

_“Not what?” she murmured, rubbing the tip against her lips. “Thick enough that I can barely wrap my fingers around you? Long enough that you would fill every single inch of me perfectly?”_

_Cullen shook his head, not sure if he meant all of those or none._

_Her hand stilled for a moment and then she gave him the most amazing smile, that lit him up from the inside out. “I happen to approve of this cock,” she said firmly. “Very much so.”_

_He groaned deeply as she took him deep again, her throat tight around him. How, how, how did she do that?! Maker, never let her stop doing that!_

            Her throat would be tight, he knew it would, but what would her pussy feel like as he filled her? She would grip him just as firmly, tight, hot, wet and it would be all for him. She would fit him like a glove, all satin and warmth and-

            He whimpered harshly, squeezing the base of his cock as he felt his knees start to shake. Maker, he wanted inside her, wanted to feel every part of her. Her mouth as she swallowed his cock or as she pressed it to various parts of his body or let him slip his tongue inside to taste her. Her breasts as they came up flush to his chest or he closed his mouth around one of her nipples or cupped them in his hands to feel if they were as soft as he thought they were. Her thighs as she spread them to let him rest between them or how they would squeeze against his head while he leisurely made her come with mouth and tongue or how they would fight against his hold as he pushed them forward while he fucked her hard. Her sex…dripping and wet while his mouth moved over her, folds plump and flushed as he worked her arousal, surrounding him fully as he finally, finally, Maker, _finally_ got to slide inside her.

            _“I can’t,” he gasped as she pulled back to take a sharp breath. “Elora, I can’t.”_

_“Yes you can,” she breathed, wrapping her hand around him and pumping him._

_“I’m going to come,” he warned her. “You’re going to make me….”_

_“That’s what we both want, Cullen,” she breathed and took him back into her mouth._

_He cried out harshly as she bobbed on him, hand and mouth working in tandem to make sure that she didn’t miss any of him. His gaze was hooded as he stared down at her, but her eyes were closed now, focused on her task. She wanted him to come, wanted him to fill her mouth with his seed…who was he to refuse her that?_

_His hips thrust him past her parted lips, his hand pushing her forward to meet the thrusts. He tried not to pull on her too hard, tried to remember that he didn’t want to hurt her, that he wanted her to want to do this again. But she was the sweetest sin, the sweetest torture and he couldn’t resist her._

_She moaned around him and he felt her shift, squirm, on her knees. It took him a long moment to realise that her free hand had slid into those black panties and was working herself even as she took him. He shuddered as he wondered if she was toying with her clit, rubbing slick folds or was she driving her fingers inside of her and wishing it was his cock._

            His moan got caught in his throat as his hand worked his cock hard. He could imagine she was there, mouth wrapped around him while the shower’s water pounded down around both of them. One hand between her legs while the other cupped his balls to slowly massage them. His hand was braced against the wall and buried in her hair as he fucked her mouth. Her eyes were closed, closed for so long but she would know, would hear the hitch in his breath and look up just as he-

            Groaning, Cullen bucked forward into his hand as he started coming. The muscles in his ass and thighs tensed as pleasure shot through him, ripping up his spine and flooding his limbs. He locked his knees to remain up right, the hand bracing him against the wall reaching up to grip the shower head for more balance. The muscles in his abdomen jumped and twitched as white bursts of seed painted the blue tiles, his chest heaving as his orgasm made him gasp for air.

            He kept stroking, hand stuttering as he jerked and twitched before he finally let it fall away. He leaned forward to rest his forehead on his arm, desperately trying to breath. He was shaking, he could feel it, his pleasure reaching deep into his bones to make him weak. His eyes were screwed shut as he simply stood there and tried to make sense of what had happened.

            Shame flooded him as he realised what he had just imagined to get himself off. Andraste have mercy on him. This…this wasn’t what he’d intended.

            He opened his eyes to stare at the evidence of his orgasm on the tiles. The white lines were still there, the water not anywhere near it to wash away. It made disgust coil in his belly but a large part of him was upset that he had marked tile and not creamy flesh. That everything in his head had been just that, not even a memory, a fucking day dream.

            Covering his face with his hand, Cullen sighed deeply. He was in so much trouble. So much fucking trouble. How as he going to look Elora in the eye tomorrow when all he could see was her taking his cock down her throat while he had his hand fisted in her hair? How was he going to be able to talk to Elora tomorrow when all he could think about was using his mouth to find all the places on her that would make her moan? How was he supposed to go on missions with Elora when all he wanted to do was lock them both in a bunker and fuck her until neither of them could think straight?

            He pushed his hands through his hair and let out a slow breath. He would look her in the eye, he would talk to her, he would run missions with her just like he always had, like the Maker damned professional he was. This moment of weakness was just that, a moment. He wasn’t going to repeat it, had to shove these feelings in the same box as his memories and pray he didn’t break again.

            Because he knew he wouldn’t settle for pleasuring himself alone if he did.


End file.
